


The Bedroom

by hicobear



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicobear/pseuds/hicobear
Summary: 有bug





	The Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> 有bug

深夜，德国球星卧室里的灯还亮着，梅苏特躺在棉花般松软的床上拿平板播着龙珠，虽然眼睛直直盯着屏幕，但他的思绪早已经飘到九霄云外了。

为什么还不给我打电话？德国人迷迷糊糊地想，带着一丝埋怨打了个滚把自己缠进软绵绵的被子里缩成一团，侧着脑袋看视频，丝毫不在意这样会把视力弄坏。

格拉尼特今天不在家也不在伦敦，他回瑞士踢欧国联了，梅苏特甚至没完全弄明白这个新赛程的规则，它和友谊赛有什么不同吗，听奥巴说小组垫底要降级而第一会有欧洲杯资格，这么说有些人不用比欧预赛了，那各国的积分要怎么算呢……

在以前，尤阿希姆肯定会将规则一条条地为他解释清楚，但是现在，梅苏特想，算了，不懂也没关系。

没有在对比赛意难平，梅苏特觉得自己只是单纯地想念格拉尼特，想念他那暖乎乎的情人。

每天晚上当梅苏特收拾好了从浴室出来，在卧室里等待他的就会是一具温暖的躯体和一个舒适的被窝。有时候他们会就这么紧紧相拥着入睡，有时候梅苏特则会在被子里干些坏事，像悄悄把手伸进衣服抚摸格拉尼特精壮紧实的腰身，或是挑逗他胸前的凸起，直到忍无可忍的瑞士人抓住他灵活的指尖，反过来欺负他。

 

半个小时前瑞士冰岛六比零的战报就已经发出来了，梅苏特知道他们要采访庆功，可是花一点时间联系他就这么难吗，还是说格拉尼特已经完全忘记了他远在伦敦的爱人，在酒店的双人床上怀抱着其他人睡着了呢，考虑到这种可能性的梅苏特无意识地、焦虑地咬着指甲。

德国人把脸深深埋进被子里，像走失了的小狗试图闻到主人熟悉的味道而得到一点安慰，可刚经过洗濯的布料上除了冷冰冰的洗涤剂气味外什么都没有，他委屈地抽了抽鼻子。这时枕边的手机响了起来，梅苏特盯着亮起来的屏幕，愣了一会。

 

“有在乖乖等我吗？” 

“有...”德国人被自己沙哑的嗓音吓到了。

“好孩子，现在可以拿出来了。”

听到这话，他终于舒了一口气，趴着挪开两条腿，“…嗯…”手指伸入黏糊糊的后穴，摸索着深处跳动的物体。

 

如果瑞士赢了，就塞着东西在床上等他，其余什么地方也不能碰，格拉尼特临走之前是这么说的。

于是电视里终场哨音响起的下一刻，梅苏特就听话地用沾满了润滑的手指颤抖着扩张自己，把跳动的玩具勉强推入体内，湿润肠道推挤排斥着圆形的异物，他不得不紧闭双腿夹紧臀肉才能让它好好地待在里面。

 

只开了最低档的跳蛋唤醒了德国人却不能满足他，迟钝的骚痒感从体内慢慢溢出皮肤，变成汗珠凝聚在表面，把白皙的肌肤染成了粉色。梅苏特在床上安静忍受着，半勃的阴茎闪着水光，后面湿得一塌糊涂，却不敢违背格拉尼特的话去触碰自己，只好打开最爱的动画转移注意力，尽管这一集他已经看过三次了。

瑞士人打来的电话拯救了梅苏特，也把他推下了悬崖。

 

——

窗外就是圣加仑静谧的夜景，格拉尼特看着璀璨银河飘在无边无际的深邃夜空里，听着梅苏特细微的呻吟通过电磁波传到耳边，像催情的魔药淋在他身上

云层中星星点点的闪烁让他想起了梅苏特雾蒙蒙的眼睛，想着眼眶水红的德国人用那双眼睛盯着他，跪在他腿间起起伏伏着的样子…

“…比星星还美。”

 

 “嗯…什么？”德国人没听清，好不容易满头大汗地扯着线把后穴吞入的东西弄出来，离开身体的那一瞬间他狠狠颤了一下。

“不准碰下面，”他听见电话里说，“摸摸你的乳头，就像我在你身边。”

梅苏特只好模仿男人粗鲁的动作，大力揉捏着自己，胸前小点在他手中迅速变红凸起了，经过长时间忍耐的身体异常敏感，身下的神经仿佛和乳腺交织在了一起，他夹紧双腿在被子里蜷缩成一小团。

“每次我碰那里，你都会像刺猬一样缩起来，”瑞士人的声音像蛇的芯子舔过耳廓：“让人更想把你展开了，知道怎么做吗，抓住你的手腕拉过头顶，从正面上你，干得你的两条腿合都合不上。”

男人咂咂嘴回味道：“高潮时你神情恍惚、两眼失神的样子可真漂亮。”

 

梅苏特捂住了脸，不想听他们的性爱细节，现在他的脸颊热得像发了烧，害怕又期待着瑞士人的下一个命令，格拉尼特的声音像一根细鞭，抽打在他的身上。

 

格拉尼特在电话里指挥梅苏特变着法子自己玩弄自己，却总是狡猾地让他刻意避开关键的地方，德国人被撩拨得头晕脑胀，汗湿的头发一缕缕黏在光洁额头上，全身湿得像刚从池里捞出来，让身下的床单都沾染上了水渍。幸好瑞士人看不到自己现在的样子，梅苏特想，格拉尼特甚至都不在他身边，只靠语言就可以让他被情欲淹没，这太丢人了。

 

“嗯…格拉尼特…”德国人咬着下唇配合他的小游戏，脸红得简直要融化。“别玩了，求你…我想要…”他结结巴巴地要求着更多。

 

“去打开左边的抽屉。” 瑞士人决定不再为难他。

梅苏特强撑起自己跪着爬过去，拉开属于男人的床头柜，长条形的玩具就躺在里面，他把它拿出来握在手里，心想真是个可观的尺寸。

 

“把它当成我吧，你知道该怎么做。”电话另一边暗示着。

梅苏特确实知道该怎么做，但没告诉格拉尼特他讨厌硅胶的气味，也讨厌毫无生机的假货，即使这样梅苏特还是把塑料制成的柱体含了进去，啧啧地舔舐着。他把手机贴近嘴唇，用吮吸声告诉瑞士人他正在做些什么。梅苏特知道瑞士人正听着声音抚弄自己，男人粗重的呼吸像是带着热气喷在梅苏特耳旁，于是德国人更加卖力地吸吮着嘴里的东西，想要满足年轻人不着边际的幻想。 

 

“你只顾自己爽，太不公平了。”过了一会德国人含着东西哼哼唧唧地说。

“别急，一会有你受的，”格拉尼特声音里带着一丝兴奋：“现在趴下。”

 

梅苏特配合瑞士人的指令趴好，用手中的柱体磨蹭着滑溜溜的臀缝，挤开雪白臀肉慢慢深入。

“…等一下…”才刚进入一半，梅苏特就喘息着决定暂停。

“继续，我什么时候停下过。”

他说的对，每次瑞士人都会不顾梅苏特的挣扎反抗把他死死钉住，直到僵硬的身体由内到外都为他打开，展现出甜美柔软的内里。这样想着，梅苏特强迫自己把全部推了进去。

 

“啊！…”刚打开开关德国人就惊呼出声：“这个…太快了…”

他摸向交合的地方，湿漉漉的穴口正紧紧咬住粗长的道具，这东西撑开了他也填满了他，在体内高速扭动着，震得他一句话也说不出来，“嗯…”梅苏特只能把弯曲的食指塞进嘴里，强忍着不发出更多颤抖的呻吟。

不断刺激着前内腺的振动让梅苏特整个人都酥麻了，腰肢软软地沉下去画出一道完美的弧线，汗珠沿着脊椎的凹陷向下滑动，梅苏特一只手紧紧抓着被单，喉咙里发出不知道是愉悦还是痛苦的低吼。

 

“wow。”德国人的反应好得完全出乎了格拉尼特的意料。他能想象他红着脸咬紧牙关的样子，通常这副表情会出现在性爱中德国人不听话的时候，只要继续大力操他，德国人很快就会软下来，用充满了泪水的大眼睛向他道歉，皱着眉一条条数出自己犯下的错误。没想到一根玩具就能让他变成这样，瑞士人不禁笑出了声。

 

“不准笑，等、等你回来…我就用这个东西干你！”电话那头得意的笑声让德国人恼羞成怒了，可惜最后一句威胁带上了哭腔，听起来毫无威慑力。

“别忍着呀，我喜欢你叫出来。”瑞士人提出了要求。

接着格拉尼特不仅听到身体与布料摩擦、窸窸窣窣的声音，也如愿以偿地听到了梅苏特一浪高过一浪的呻吟声，中间德国人还无助地喊着瑞士人的名字，好像这是唯一一根救命稻草。后来断断续续的哽咽从他的牙龈间漏了出来，夹杂在其中的呜咽与抽泣都在透露着德国人不能再承受更多了。

是不是太过分了，格拉尼特反思着，他的梅苏特听起来要坏掉了。

 

最后一切都安静在一声嘶哑的尖叫里，听筒中只剩下两人都未平复的急促呼吸。

知道梅苏特只靠后面就高潮了，格拉尼特不禁想尝尝德国人就这样瘫软在自己怀里的滋味，等他回去，让梅苏特重演一遍今晚也许是个好主意，再加上些别的小道具，梅苏特的身体又会重新变得“开放又可爱”。

open and lovely，这是格拉尼特在采访里形容德国人的词，不管面对街边的粉丝还是熟悉的朋友，生活中梅苏特就是这样，温柔友善得只能让人们评价他好的地方，但记者们不知道格拉尼特说的是更私下的一面，是他们赤裸着在卧室的大床上，梅苏特眯着眼睛缠上他的腰，贴上来送出一个黏糊糊的吻的时候。在这个梅苏特只属于他的私人时段，德国人会变得无私又慷慨，主动为格拉尼特奉献自己的身体，像一位天使牵着瑞士人的手将他带入天堂。

格拉尼特现在迫不及待想回家了。

 

 

另一头缓过来的人把道具关掉丢到一边：“你什么时候回来，床单乱七八糟的，全是你的错。”

“明天早上的飞机。”

“哈——欠，快滚回来给我洗澡，然后我们在浴室里做一次，那冷冰冰的东西太讨厌了。”德国人嘟囔着朝格拉尼特抱怨，眼睛累得睁不开。

“好，记得别锁家里的门。”

他们聊了一会，关于比赛，关于国家队，关于俱乐部，像每天晚上一样，只是没有牵着对方的手。后来梅苏特的声音越来越低越来越小，格拉尼特也配合他的音量小声回应，最后那边完全没了动静，只有带着节奏的平稳呼吸轻轻传过来。

 

格拉尼特吻了一下话筒，挂断了电话。

 


End file.
